


Starting the Journey

by JudeMathis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three different people are getting ready to start their Pokemon journey. What will happen during the journey? Will they be able to reach their goals that they want to reach during this Pokemon-filled journey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First OC Information - Seth Archer

Name: Seth Archer  
Age: 15  
Eyes: Purple  
Hair: (shaggy) Blondish white  
Starting Pokemon: Eevee

Personality: Seth is a very kind person even though he is quiet and shy when it comes to meeting new people. He enjoys being around pokemon since his parents have owned pokemon every since he was a baby. He is protective of pokemon especially when they are being mistreated by anyone or anything. Seth rarely gets angry unless he is standing up for someone because of the situation that they are in. He can be outgoing though once he gets to know people really well. It does take him a little while to open up to others, but once he does his true personality is shown to them.

Favorite pokemon: all legendary types, eevees, eevee evolutions, any pokemon that he finds cute, any type of fox looking pokemon, etc.

Bio: Seth is the oldest child of the Archer family with two younger siblings underneath him. He wants to work with pokemon and become a trainer and breeder for pokemon. Seth is traveling around the world with a few of his friends that he meet along the way seeing all the types of pokemon while learning everything he can about them.

Skills: Seth is a very smart kid who has a basic knowledge on how to help out injured and sick pokemon when needed. He is also a good cook being able to make good food for people and pokemon. Seth has been known to be a good battler also even though there are times he does have struggles along the way since he cares more about his pokemon then he does with battles. He is also good at knowing what to pack for trips knowing that is best to bring along for any journeys that he is going to go on.

Hobbies: There are a few things that Seth enjoys to do for fun since he has been picking up these hobbies from a young age. He enjoys reading, being outdoors, helping Pokemon and traveling to see new places. Seth likes to cook for his friends and pokemon since he likes to help other and make them happy. He also enjoys learning new things about pokemon since he does want to become a good trainer and breeder during his travel.

https://www.facebook.com/386241731528526/photos/a.412040242282008.1073741901.386241731528526/412040258948673/?type=3&theater  
 **(Link is to what Seth looks like)**


	2. Second OC Information - Lydia Stevens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.facebook.com/386241731528526/photos/a.412040242282008.1073741901.386241731528526/498281240324574/?type=3&theater 
> 
> Link is to what Lydia looks like

Name: Lydia Stevens   
Age: 15   
Eyes: Purple  
Hair: (long) Red-Orange  
Starting Pokemon: Vulpix 

Personality: Lydia is a very outgoing and friendly person who enjoys spending time with others who are her friends. She can be stubborn and determined about certain things especially when it comes to helping out her friends and Pokemon. She does like to help others when needed while she does have a fierce and protective side that can get her into trouble sometimes. She is also a strong-willed person who isn't afraid to speak her mind since she will speak what is on her mind. 

Favorite Pokemon: Undecided 

Bio: Lydia comes from a small family who is known for growing plants and herbs to help Pokemon out with any problems that they have. She has been around Pokemon since she was young learning what she can about using plants to help them out. Lydia is getting ready to start her journey with her new Pokemon Vulpix giving her the chance to see the world and learn more about Pokemon that are in the world around her. She hopes that she can become a great trainer and medical professional for Pokemon. 

Skills: Lydia has a good general knowledge of Pokemon and wants plants can do to help keep them healthy. She is smart and a quick thinker making her an excellent trainer and battler in the world of Pokemon. Lydia is very good at making sweets, but when it comes to cooking a meal for her friends that usually ends up in disaster since she had burned food before. She also enjoys drawing and taking photos showing off the skills of being an artist. 

Hobbies: Lydia enjoys drawing and taking pictures of pokemon and her friends during the journey that she has been taking with them. She loves to travel and be outdoors with Pokemon while learning new things about the world that she lives in. Lydia enjoys taking care of pokemon and reading her favorite genre of books which are fantasy and books about Pokemon


	3. Third OC Information - Alec White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.facebook.com/386241731528526/photos/a.412040242282008.1073741901.386241731528526/499228416896523/?type=3&theater
> 
> Link is to what Alec looks like

Name: Alec White  
Age: 16   
Eyes: Green   
Hair: (shaggy) Brown   
Starting Pokemon: Poochyena 

Personality: Alec is kind and friendly to anyone that he finds as a friend, but he has been known to be the silent type. He is a calm and laid-back person who rarely gets angry. He is fierce and protective though especially when it comes from keeping his Pokemon and friends safe. Alec has been known to be a pretty detemined person though making him be stubbon about certain things. 

Fav pokemon: Undecided 

Bio: Alec is the second son of the White family with an older brother and a younger sister. The White family are known for being scientists and breeders of Pokemon. Alec is an assistant of his parents giving him the chance to learn much about Pokemon, but he has decided to take his own journey. Alec is about to leave on his journey with his new pokemon Poochyena to go out into the world and learn much more about Pokemon since he does want to become a trainer and breeder like his parents are. 

Skills: Alec is very good with Pokemon since he has been raised around them from a young age with his family. He is a smart kid and can figure out the best way to take care of Pokemon. He has also shown the skills of being a great trainer and battler for Pokemon. Alec has a good knowledge of Pokemon and the things that can help them out when needed. He is good at making food and treats for people and pokemon making him a good cook for his age. 

Hobbies: Alec enjoys cooking and taking care of Pokemon whenever gets the chance to take care of them. He likes to read a lot of different types of books while being outdoors for long periods of the day. Alec also enjoys traveling to see new places and learn everything he can about Pokemon that are around him

 


	4. The Beginning

"The Pokemon world! An astounding place that almost defies description with its abundance and grandeur! And, of course Pokemon! Flying high above the clouds, swimming deep under the sea, and roaming the rolling expanse of its beautiful lands, they can be found everywhere you care to look! Three new trainers are about to go on a life changing journey in the world of Pokemon with their new partners, what awaits for these new trainers during their journey? What challenges will these trainers have to face during this journey?" 

**Seth's pov**

I finished putting my bag together as I was getting ready to leave my home to head off to go see Professor Birch. I was going to get my very first Pokemon so I could start on my own journey to travel throughout the world of Pokemon. I moved to slip my shoes on before I heard a knock on my door before I heard a knock on my door as my mom spoke 

"Are you ready Seth?" 

I grabbed ahold of my bag and opened the door 

"I'm ready mom." 

She smiled at me before she brushed my hair back gently 

"You look prepared, do you have everything?"

I nodded while smiling as I said 

"I do have everything, I even double-checked my things." 

I made my way downstairs before I got handed a few more items by my mother that would help me out with expenses and if I got lost while traveling. I left my house after saying goodbye to my mom and my younger sisters before heading to where Professor Birch was located at. I would be getting my first Pokemon which was going to be the start of my journey. I couldn't wait to start this journey though since it would give me the chance to learn everything I can about Pokemon.

I soon arrived at Professor Birch's lab before I made my way inside and looked around for a moment 

"Um... Excuse me?" 

The lab was quiet before I saw that one of his assistants showed up then they asked 

"Hello there, are you here to pick your starter Pokemon?" 

I nodded as I followed her deeper into the lab while she spoke 

"Sadly, we don't have the main three Pokemon we usually give away since they have already been claimed, but we do have an Eevee that needs a trainer." 

I smiled lightly 

"I don't mind taking the Eevee, I am sure that we would get along just fine."

We soon arrived at the area where a Professor Birch was at while a few Pokemon were in the room. Professor Birch looked up at me before he smiled at me 

"Ah welcome, you must be the new trainer coming to pick up our Eevee." 

I nodded and smiled lightly before he went to go get the Eevee as I waited in the room while looking around for a moment. Professor Birch soon came back with the Eevee, a pokeball, a pokedex, and a badge case. The Eevee looked up at me as I got handed the items from Professor Birch that would help me on my journey. I kneeled down in front of the Eevee before I smiled at her 

"Hello Eevee, would you like to come with me on my journey?" 

The Eevee jumped into my arms before she nuzzled against my cheek in happiness while I smiled. I then left the lab after saying goodbye to Professor Birch to finally start my journey with my new friend Eevee. 

Lydia's pov

I came to a stop after I had arrived at Professor Rowan's lab where I would be getting my very first Pokemon at. I had been visiting his lab lately though discussing about a few things dealing about Pokemon. He was very knowledgeable about Pokemon and I learned a lot of different things from him, I entered the lab while looking around 

"Professor Rowan, are you here?"

I waited a few minutes before I heard him say 

"Ah Lydia, I was wondering when you were going to show up. I have your starter Pokemon already waiting for you."

I nodded and followed the professor to the different part of the lab before spotting a Vulpix laying down on a table. I smiled to myself once I saw the Vulpix as Professor Rowan started to speak 

"I thought that this Vulpix would fit you perfectly, I think that you are going to get along with her really well." 

I nodded before I made my way over to the Vulpix 

"Hello Vulpix, I hope that you are ready to go on a journey. We are going to explore this world together." 

The Vulpix nuzzled against my hand happily before I got handed the three items that I would take on my journey with me. I received Vulpix's pokeball, a pokedex, and my own badge case for any upcoming gym battles I win. I smiled to myself before I said goodbye to Professor Rowan and left with my new friend Vulpix. I was finally starting my journey and I couldn't wait to see what exciting and new things I would get to see along this journey. 

**Alec's pov**

I shifted my bag on my shoulder as I made my way to go visit with Professor Juniper. I was going to be starting my journey today after getting my new partner for this trip. My parents and Professor Juniper are actually close friends since they are both scientists in the same field. I have visited with Professor Juniper many times already and even worked underneath her as an apprentice for a little bit. I looked up at the lab before I made my way inside then I heard the professor's voice say 

"Just on time Alec, are you ready to start your journey?"

I looked up at her and nodded slightly 

"I am, I had everything ready to go last night."

She nodded while smiling before I followed her to a different part of her lab. A Poochyena was in the room nosing at a random toy before it noticed that we were in the room. Professor Juniper walked over to the Pokemon while she spoke 

"This Poochyena is for you, Alec. I thought that she would fit you the best out of all the Pokemon here, I believe that you two will get along with each other just fine."

I nodded and smiled lightly before the Poochyena landed in my arms while licking my face happily. I calmed the Pokemon down before I handed a badge case, Poochyena's pokeball, and a pokedex for my journey. I thanked Professor Juniper before we parted ways as I left the lab. I waved goodbye to her as my new partner sat in my bike's basket while I started on the road to start this new journey that was ahead of me. 

 


End file.
